1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator and a door pocket for a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator provided with a door pocket having a blocking wall separated from a storage comment, and a door pocket for a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator represents an apparatus configured to store food at low temperature. The refrigerator includes a freezing compartment in which food is stored at relatively low temperature, and a refrigerating compartment in which food is stored at relatively high temperature.
In recent years, the definition of the refrigerator is being expanded as an apparatus configured to increase the convenience of a user beyond the definition of an apparatus simply configured to store food. Thus, various research is being conducted to increase the efficiency of the refrigerator to save energy.
A storage space of an inside the refrigerator includes a storage compartment having a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment, and a door pocket attached to an inner surface of a door. For a user to reach goods stored in the storage compartment or in the door pocket, the door is needed to be rotated to a predetermined angle or above. At this time, the cool air at an inside of the refrigerator is leaked to an outside, and thus a power loss may occur. Particularly, due to frequent opening/closing of the door to drink water during summer, the power loss may further be increased.
The stored goods being stored in the refrigerator may be different with respect to each other in terms of the duration of storage or the usage frequency, and thus a user reaching the stored goods in the same manner may be inefficient. Particularly, whenever a user consumes water or ice, which are the stored goods that are being frequently used during summer, the door is need to be open and closed to find the stored goods, and thus the accessibility is degraded.